AKANE BORRACHA
by ELOWYN3
Summary: Qué efectos tendría si el alcohol se te sube a la cabeza? Podrá Ranma saber la verdad? Tienen que averiguarlo por ustedes mismos...y espero sea de su agrado....bendiciones...


Los personajes no me pertenecen....

**AKANE BORRACHA**

-¿Crees que no puedo ganar la apuesta?- Interrogó indignada una peliazul a las dos chicas.

Shampoo se encogió de hombros y mirando de reojo a la chica de la espátula le pregunta -¿Te le mides?- ésta a su vez le contesta con un inseguro asentamiento de cabeza, pues conocía las tretas en las que suele meterse cuando trabajan juntas para conseguir el amor de Ranma y en el que levantando una ceja la castaña le pregunta a la chinita -¿Cúal es el premio? Pues si vamos a competir debo saberlo- finalizó Ukyo.

La chinita sólo guarda silencio mientras los ojos incógnitos de las dos chicas quedan fijos en ella. – Hagamos algo diferente esta vez- dice por fin la joven de cabello púrpura. – La que logre más invitaciones de tragos, es la ganadora. Y para dejar constancia de ello, cada una debe coleccionar los pitillos y sombrillitas para contarlos al final. Y el premio será….- No acababa de hablar la amazona cuando los celos de Akane afloran y de manera automática reprocha en un suspiro – ¡Supongo que será Ranma! Pues en ese caso no participaré- finalizó la chica temperamental.

-¡No era eso!- Replicó en tono molesto la amazona por la interrupción de la Tendo menor. Y cruzándose de brazos continúa – Iba a decir que la ganadora tendrá derecho de un día entero de compras en cualquier centro comercial por cortesía de los bolsillos de las dos perdedoras. Eso es mucho más interesante que mendigar el amor de un desatento y egocéntrico prometido.- Ante éste último comentario, Ukyo y Akane se miraron sorprendida por la actitud indiferente de Shampo en cuanto al compromiso con Ranma. Pero como toda buena mujer, las alarmas de la tentación femenina se hicieron presente a las palabras COMPRAS y CENTRO COMERCIAL. Y sin hablar más del asunto cerraron el trato.

Bueno en ese caso…espero que tengan muy buenos ahorros, porque mis compras no se pueden hacer esperar- Gritó la chica de la espátula con euforia y dando brincos.

¡No tan deprisa querida! Mis curvas pueden hacer que me inviten a más tragos que tú- Dice la exuberante amazona señalando sus atributos.

Eso está por verse- Sonríe Ukyo saliendo de la residencia Tendo hacia su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguida de Shampo. - El encuentro es a las 8: 00 pm en la zona rosa- termina diciendo la chinita mientras a la vez se despedía de sus dos… ¿amigas? ¿Si no iban a ser rivales por competir por Ranma entonces, serían amigas? Tal vez por esa noche sea visto de esa manera.

Akane quedó en la casa muy pensativa, ¿En qué se había metido? Y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo iba a ganarle a los atributos de esas dos? En esos instantes entra un chico malhumorado haciendo uso de unos adjetivos nada educativos hacia cierto cerdito negro. – Ese cerdo me las pagará- Refunfuña el artista marcial mientras pasaba por el corredor – Oye Akane, ¿Ha visto el botiquín?-

Akane soltando un suspiro algo burlón hacia su prometido le contesta –yyy…mmm… ¿Quién fué el responsable esta vez?

-¿ Responsable?- Preguntó un confundido Ranma.

- Si bueno, pues tienes tantos amigos con una extraña manera de expresar la estima hacia su persona que tienden a matarte con pasión, y entre esos está: Rioga, Mouse, Kuno, El domador de ranitas, Panty Taro que creo que ahora se llama Bragas Taro por cortesía de su apreciado padrino y que por cierto encabeza la lista cuando no estás convertido en mujer…-

Ante estos comentarios, Ranma parecía indignado y para continuar el jueguito de su ya no tan preferida prometida le vuelve a preguntar pero rechinando los dientes –¿Ah, sí,? ¿Se te olvidó a alguien de la lista?-

Akane se queda por un momento pensativa haciendo caso omiso al tono de voz que Ranma tenía al interrogarle – mmmm pues déjame ver, también está tu papá cuando le robas comida mmmm…¡Ah sí! También medio Furinkan del género masculino, porque las del femenino sólo quieren pisotearte por entrar al vestidor de mujeres el otro día- Concluyó Akane sonriente ante el colérico muchacho.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA! Hapossai me estaba molestando y me lanzó una de sus explosiones que me mandó al vestidor de chicas- dijo…(perdón) gritó Ranma en su defensa. Para sorpresa suya, Akane no se inmutó ante su actitud y como respuesta sólo la escucha tomándose el té a sorbos, que Kasumi acaba de traer a la mesa.

Akane ¿Qué vas ha usar para ésta noche?- Preguntó Kasumi de manera desinteresada.

¿Qué hay esta noche?- Preguntó Ranma mientras observaba a Akane algo sonrojada.

¡Nada importante!- Contestó Akane rogándole a Dios no tener un enfrentamiento con Ranma debido a unas de sus ¨sabias¨ palabras.

Pregunto porque conociendo a Shampoo y Ukyo, se irán muy atractivas para ganar la apuesta- Agregó la inocente Kasumi, sin percatarse de la incómoda mirada de Akane.

Noo, no lo sé- Respondió la menor de manera muy tímida.

¿De qué se trata la apuesta? Preguntó Ranma aún más curioso.

Shampo, Ukyo y Akane van a salir esta noche y apostaron quién logra más invitaciones de bebida de los chicos. ¿No te parece divertido?

Ranma Carcajea al punto del colapso - Jjajajaj…¿Akane vestida de forma atractiva? Logra más invitaciones el maestro Hapossai en sus ropas íntimas que el cuerpo de ladrillo de - La peliazul guardó silencio ante la burla (increíble ¿no?) y se iba retirando de la mesa cuando el casi orinado de su prometido le preguntó – yyy, ¿Cuál es el premio? ¿Un paseo por el firmamento patrocinado por tu mazo?- dijo el joven con la respiración entrecortada, pues aún no se había recuperado de su éxtasis de segundos anteriores.

Akane no le voltió a ver, tan sólo se retiró en completo silencio hacia su habitación dejando a un atónito Ranma en la mesa. Pues para él era inconcebible que su prometida hiciera uso de su pacifismo, que había estado de vacaciones por…mmm… ¿toda la vida? Es más, era hasta remotamente factible que alguna vez Akane hiciera uso del sentido común y aprendiera a cocinar, que a que la cualidad de la paciencia y la tolerancia la visitaran.

Akane miró su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación -¿No es algo atrevido?- preguntaba para sí, mientras detallaba el ajustado vestido que usaba. Era de un rojo intenso que hacía lucir su piel más blanca y tersa; tenía un escote sencillo pero sensual que podía cerrarse y abrirse por una cremallera; mangas sisa que enmarcaban la delicadeza de sus hombros; y de largo, le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, permitiendo ver dos largas, hermosas y tonificadas piernas.

Ranma que aún no se había levantado de la mesa, atendía a sus heridas deseando la extinción de los cerdos negros. Kasumi se acercaba a Ranma y en un tono fraternal le preguntó - ¿Por qué molestas a Akane así? Ella puede ser dulce si se lo propone, pero contigo nunca pasará si la exasperas todo el tiempo-

-¡No es mi culpa ser tan sincero con el cuerpo de gorila!- Respondió el artista marcial en tono indiferente.

-¿Cuerpo de gorila? ¿Seguro que has observado bien a Akane?- Volvió a interrogar la mayor de las Tendo.

Ramna un tanto sonrojado, deja salir su única arma de defensa -¿Quién querría observar a esa niña fea y poco atractiva? La verdad es que veo más gracia en un palo de escoba que en ella-

Kasumi notando el sonrojo del chico que competía con su camiseta roja, sonrió moviendo su cabeza en desaprobación y concluyó - ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí? Creo que dos, bueno a decir verdad Akane ha madurado mucho y también ha desarrollado otros gustos y habilidades aparte de las artes marciales ¿Lo sabes no?-

Ranma dejó de observar sus heridas y miró a Kasumi algo curioso como queriendo descubrir a qué se debía el comentario. La pacífica chica, leyendo los pensamientos del muchacho responde a la pregunta muda – Entre esos gustos está el canto y la danza, y para ser sincera se desempeña muy bien. ¿No te parece muy astuto que ella mezclara la danza contemporánea con las artes marciales? No se mucho de eso, pero las katas que ejecuta son firmes y delicados.-

-¿A qué viene esos comentarios?- Preguntó Ranma ya impaciente a la vacilación de Kasumi al darle una respuesta directa.

-Que Akane quiere divertirse como toda chica normal, irá a un club y será una excelente compañera de baile para el galán que la pretenda en esta noche. Si hay oportunidad, puede que cante para alegrar el momento a sus amigas y a todos los presentes que la rodeen…y tu Ranma….no vas a estar allí para ver lo increíblemente atractiva y bella que se verá mi hermanita.- Puntualizó la mediana de los Tendo acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Vamos Kasumi? Acabé de llamar al doctor Tofú y parece que la fiebre le volvió a subir. Además va a pagarme 3000 yens por hacerle el inventario de su consultorio y eso es un trabajo muy largo.-

Nabiki y Kasumi estaban a la puerta cuando vieron a Akane bajar por la escalera, pero esta vez llevaba una chaqueta que le cubría hasta la rodilla; unos zapatos rojos de tacón con punta cerrada, el cabello recogido y un suave y tenue maquillaje para resaltar sus ojos y labios.

-¿Las acompaño? Las chicas y yo quedamos de encontrarnos en la zona rosa.- preguntó Akane a sus hermanas quienes la miraban de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Ranma fingía indiferencia recargado en la puerta; pero… ¿ a quién engañaba? los ojos se deslizaban hacia su prometida, queriendo satisfacer su necesidad de admirarla y en el que disimuladamente le preguntó -¿A, a qué horas llegas?-

Akane no le responde inmediatamente. Se va alejando de la residencia con sus hermanas y despidiéndose con la mano sólo atinó a decir – Ni idea. Será mejor que no me esperes despierto-

En la zona rosa se encontraban Shampoo y Ukyo. Minutos restantes llega Akane y ya todas reunidas entraron al club.

Un misterioso personaje que no perdía de vista a las chicas, especialmente en una de cabellos azulados, se camufla entre la multitud y logra entrar al club a hurtadillas, haciendo uso de su habilidad en saltos y vueltas.

Ya dentro del club, Shampoo y Ukyo se quitaron las chaquetas. La chinita llevaba un escotado, ajustado y largo vestido negro. La chica de la espátula También llevaba un ajustado vestido de color azul, pero que llegaba hasta la rodilla y con un escote en su espalda. -¿Están listas chicas? Damos inicio a la apuesta- Dijo la amazona contenta. Ésta iba a ser una noche inolvidable para ella.

-¿Akane, por qué no te pones cómoda? Pregunta Ukyo, tratándole de quitar la chaqueta a Akane.

-¡Espera! Es que aún tengo frío. ¿Más tarde tal vez?- Agregó tímida Akane, soltándose de las manos de Ukyo.

-¡De acuerdo chicas es ahora o nunca! Gritó una alegre amazona seguida de Ukyo.

Akane aún se veía algo retraída y preguntó -¿Las bebidas tenían que ser tragos? Yo pensé que era café o jugo. Somos menores de edad, no podemos tomar.-

Shampoo se acercó a la peliazul y le alienta –Akane, ésta es una reunión de universitarios. Piensan que tenemos la edad para tomar. Además, no te preocupes, para cualquier cosa podemos contar con Mousse-

-¿Mouse? ¿Y el qué tiene que ver? Tengo entendido que está en china desde hace seis meses- Preguntó escéptica Ukyo no dándo crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-En el Tibet- Aclaró la amazona y concluye – Ha estado entrenando y hace dos días llegó a mi casa. Está muy cambiado, ahora luce con la seguridad de su madurez.- Dijo esto con la mirada de ensoñación que no pasó desapercibida para las dos chicas presentes.

-¿Va a retar a Ranma otra vez?- Interrogó la menor de las Tendo.

-No. Esta vez no. Su entrenamiento va más allá de la fuerza física. Es una superación personal. Él no quiere continuar con las absurdas leyes amazónicas…y yo tampoco.-

-Ay que brindar por eso ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿No necesitamos unas copas para eso?- Dijo Ukyo, empujando a las chicas hacia la barra.

Shampoo se perdió entre la multitud e hizo que le invitaran dos tragos. Ukyo se acercó a unas mesas y de manera disimulada se sentó en medio de otros tres jóvenes en el que cada uno le invitó un trago. Y Akane se quedó en la barra aceptando uno que otro.

Ranma observaba todo desde una distancia prudente para no ser visto por las chicas y dos horas después ellas se vuelven a reunir.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Shampoo a las chicas.

-Tengo estos- respondió Ukyo mostrando unas sombrillitas y pitillos que acompañaban los tragos.

-Yo sólo tengo estos- dijo una medio mareada Akane mostrando las sombrillas y pitillos pero en menor cantidad que las de las dos chicas.

-Bueno, lo único seguro es que Akane va a pagar las compras de una de las dos- Dijo Shampoo en burla junto a Ukyo.

-¿Crees q, que o, no puedo ganar? - Preguntó una Akane Tartamuda. En esos momentos, ella se despojó de la chaqueta que llevaba, dejando a las chicas, demás clientes del lugar y a Ranma con unos ojos de huevos de avestruz. (bueno en realidad es Ranma el que tiene los ojos así porque los demás tan sólo se sorprendieron)

-¿Bueno entonces qué esperamos?- Habló la chica de la espátula, terminando de beber el martini que tenía en su mano.

Shampoo se acercó a unos universitarios cerca de una de las mesas, que le invitaron un trago. Ukyo se sentó con otros chicos cerca de la mesa de Shampoo, logrando otra invitación alcohólica. Akane se bajó un poco la cremallera de su escote y logra que cinco chicos la inviten a cinco tragos. Shampoo se abalanzó a los brazos de dos chicos cerca de la barra, Ukyo se agachó y levantó provocativamente, mostrando sus curvas, Akane se deslizó con sus piernas sensualmente cruzadas hacia arriba de la barra donde atendían a los clientes del club logrando diez tragos más de un solo golpe. Ukyo y Shampoo atravesaron el salón con el caminar más sexy como si se tratara de una pasarela de modelaje, y Ranma…estaba profetizando una tercera guerra mundial y muchos funerales para los osados que se atrevieran a tocar a su prometida.

-¿Con que así es la cosa?- preguntó de una manera sonriente y maliciosa Shampoo para quedar sentada también en la barra, quedando en el otro extremo de donde estaba Akane y Ukyo se aproximó para quedar en el medio.

-Caballeros, aquí hay tres hermosas damiselas esperando por un galán- Anunció el barman con micrófono en mano.

-(_Cierra el pico cretino que la de rojo no está disponible)-_ Pensaba el chico de cabello trenzado con pensamientos homicidas.

-¡QUE CANTEN O QUE BAIEN!- Gritaba y aullaban como lobos el público del género masculino.

En esas, Akane se puso en pie y tomó el micrófono. En el fondo sonaba una melodía que estaba de moda en la radio.

Quieres gobernar mi corazón  
Mi silencio en mi respiración.  
Piensas que ni en sueños lograré vivir sin ti  
Te lo aviso no funciona así.

El público se conglomeró alrededor de la barra ofreciendo tragos, dinero, propuesta matrimonial, casa…entre otras ofertas que no se pudieron escuchar porque muchos quedaron inconcientes por cortesía de los celos de un artista marcial.

Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error.  
Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría  
Como una ilusión que te espía  
Y te enreda por diversión.

Shampoo y Ukyo olvidaron la competencia y se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento en la barra bailando junto Akane quien muy atrevidamente despojaba el dinero de los bolsillos de los hombres y hacía que lo depositaran en su cartera. A estos pasos educativos le seguían las otras dos jóvenes quienes no paraban de picar el ojo y regalar besos en el aire.

El género femenino que había sido ignorado hasta entonces por el resto de los hombres por tres brujas codiciosas, se levantaron en protesta y se acercaron también a la barra, demandando atención.

Ukyo y Shampoo lograron escapar antes de convertirse en puré alcohólico, pero Akane estaba tan borracha, que no tuvo suficiente aliento para salir. Estaba a punto de desplomarse cuando siente que dos fuertes brazos la levanta de entre la multitud.

-¿Rrra, HIP, mmm ,Raannma?- Preguntó desorientada Ukyo al verlo salir de la multitud con Akane en brazos y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¡Shampoo, Uky!. Ustedes deberían venir también- Ordenó Ranma en un tono seco.

Afuera, Ranma bajó a Akane, quien no podía ponerse sola de pie. Pues estaba para recoger con cucharita de lo llevada que estaba. En condiciones menos tétricas le seguía Ukyo que era sujetada del brazo por la amazona, y que a propósito sólo se encontraba levemente mareada, pero que aún poseía conciencia y equilibrio.

Era la una de la madrugada y a Ranma se le ocurrió pagar taxi para llevar al trío de locas alcohólicas al dojo. Pero las chicas se resistían porque aún no querían parar el festejo.

-Para la próxima apuesta propongo de quien puede besar a más chicos en una hora- Gritó Shampoo.

-¡Me apunto!- Gritaron al unísono el par de borrachas.

-(_Para entonces me aseguraré de lavar tu cabello con el Shampoo 110, o mejor aún, te daré uno de los somníferos de Kodachi)- _Maquinaba Ranma en su interior con los celos desfigurándole el rostro. No podía creer lo desinhibida que estaba su prometida, pero lo que más le molestaba era que coqueteara con otros chicos.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena.  
dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena.  
eh, macarena...

Comenzaba a cantar y bailar Akane en medio de la calle. –Eso Akane sacude ese culito de abeja- Decía Ukyo entre risas bailando y tarareando la canción. Ranma trataba de sujetar a Akane quien constantemente se resbalaba de sus brazos para hacer una payasada que sólo haría en condiciones alcohólicas.

A lo lejos se veía una silueta masculina cargando una mochila y una sombrilla roja en su espalda -¿Ranma? ¿Chicos que hacen en Okinawa?-Preguntó el siempre desorientado joven y al ver a Akane en condiciones nada decente aprieta el puño - ¿Mi voy tres días y Akane se apuntará a alcohólicos anónimos con las otras chicas?-

-No me sermonees. Ahora ayúdame con Ukyo que estáááá….mmm…. ¿uh ?... ¿Dónde está Ukyo?-

-Crr, creo, Hip, Hip, Creo que quele nanadarr- Señaló Akane hacia el puente del canal en el que se encontraba Ukyo lista para lanzarse.

-¡Ahhhh, Ukyo, no es hora de jugar a la sirenita!- Gritó Rioga corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Atrápala cerd, digo, Rioga!- Gritó Ranma desde su lugar sujetando a Akane.

Ukyo se lanza del puente, pero nunca tocó el agua porque los fuertes brazos de Rioga la sujetaban. - Ukyo, por favor no hagas eso- reprendía el joven colgando del puente sujetándola con fuerza y rogándole a Dios no caer al canal.

-¿La tienes Rioga?- Preguntó Ranma preocupado.

-¡Sí!- Contestó Rioga ya caminando con la chica en sus brazos dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¿Pppor quéé lo Hip, hiciste Ukyo?- Interrogó Akane.

-Si, ¿Por queé?-Preguntó también la amazona.

- Quería enseñarle a, a, Akane a nadar. Tiiiene que, que perder el miedo al agua, Hip, es lo que habría que… querido tu mamá.- Constestó Ukyo a los interrogantes.

-¿Verdad? Eeerrees la mejor amiga que he ttenido, y tú también Sham, Shampoo- Akane abrazó a las chicas y rompió a llorar.

Ranma estaba escéptico a la escena. No podía creer que las eternas rivales estuvieran abrazadas llorando y confesándose secretos. Rioga estaba en la misma situación que él, mientras que gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la sien.

-Ukyo eso fué muy imprudente, el agua no era profunda para una caída de ese tamaño- Le reprendió Rioga en un tono compasivo y tierno. Ella por su parte sueltó a Akane y se cuelga del cuello de Rioga y le planta tremendo beso que lo deja desorbitado por varios minutos. –Eres, ereesss mi héroe guapo hermoso- dijo la ojiazul.

-¿Ah?- Ranma de manera increíble.

-¡UUHHH, así se besa Ukyo, esa es mi amiga- Rechiflan Akane y Shampoo.

Rioga que aún no se reponía de la emoción abrazó a Ukyo –Jajajiji, si lo soy- continuaba diciendo atontado. –Bueno, creo que mejor te llevo a casa-

Ante la sugerencia Ranma reacciona –Rioga creo que será mejor que vengan con nosotros al dojo-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Rioga molesto -¿ Crees que soy un pervertido que se aprovechará de una mujer en ese estado?

-No ¡nerdo! Es porque Ukyo no está en sus facultades para indicarle el camino de regreso y si hace uso de tu orientación es posible que terminen en el polo norte, la antártica o en cualquier lugar del mundo menos en su casa.- Replicó Ranma en tono burlón en el que Rioga terminó aceptando su concejo. Pues por muy vergonzoso que fuera, el artista de la trenza tenía razón en algo, aunque nunca se lo iría a reconocer en voz alta.

Todos iban a emprender el camino cuando escucharon una voz familiar.

-¿Shampoo? ¿Chicos?- Preguntó un joven de ojos verdes expresivos.

-¿Mousse?- Preguntaron todos sorprendidos al unísono.

-¡UHHH! Essstas muy guapo. ¡Shammpoo! ¿Podemos hacer la apuesta de los besos? Porrrquee en estos momentos escojo a Mousse- Dijo Akane con aire de euforia tratando de soltarse de Ranma.

_-(Que graciosa Akane, como si te lo fuera a permitir) _Te cortaste el cabello Mousse y te quitaste los lentes, debo admitir que te ves menos tonto- habló Ranma con recelo y sarcasmo.

-¿Menos tonto? Si lo que está es un triple papito rico- Agregó Ukyo para seguirle la corriente a Akane, sólo para ver los celos de Ranma aflorar.

-Lo siento chicas pero yo lo ví primero y es mío- dijo con picardía Shampoo devolviendo a cada chica sus chaquetas para tomar del brazo a Mousse.

-Luces bien Mousse, el viaje de asentó muy bien- Comentó Rioga, después de lanzarle una matadora mirada a Ukyo por el comentario anterior.

Mousse en todo el tiempo se mantiene sonrojado – Jejee, si, bueno gracias. Vengo por Shampoo, la bisabuela está algo preocupada por ella.-

-Si vamos. Empezaba a sentirme violinista en medio de este cuarteto romántico. Toma Akane- Shampoo le pasa una botella de vino a medio terminar a Akane que la tenía aculta entre las chaquetas.

Shampoo y Mousse se iban alejando de los otros chicos cuando escucharon a Ranma reprendiendo a Akane por no querer soltar la botella de vino.

-¿Dónde están todos? Auch. Está muy oscuro Ranma, ¡Ukyo suelte esa botella!-

-Kasumi y Nabiki están cuidando al doctor Tofú mientras hacen el inventario del consultorio y los señores de la casa…¡Akane me estás asfixiando!…están en un entrenamiento especial del viejo libidinoso en Kyoto. Da la casualidad que es en el mismo lugar donde se presenta una colección de ropa íntima de Victoria Beckham. Irónico ¿no?

-Ese viejo verde ¿por cuántos siglos más vivirá?

Ranma levantó a Akane en sus brazos y subió la escalera seguido de Rioga y Ukyo.

–Duerman en la siguiente puerta. Es la habitación de los huéspedes-

-¿Duerman? ¿No somos muchos?- Preguntó Rioga de manera tímida.

-No hay más habitaciones y debes de cuidar a Ukyo, ella no está acostumbrada al alcohol.- Completa Ranma. El joven del colmillo solo asienta y se incorpora en la habitación dejándo a Ukyo en reposo. Él solo se instala a su lado para cuidarle.

Ranma iba a entrar a Akane a la Habitación cuando ella se siente algo extraña -¿Ranma? No me siento bbbien. ¿Me llevas al baño?-

-Toma lávate la cara-

-¿Cooómo llegaste al al al clubb?

-¿Ahh? _(No puedo decirle que la seguí..qué le digo…piensa Ranma)_ kasumi me llamó y me pidió el favor de que fuera por ti. _(Bravo Ranma eres un genio)_

Después de un rato en el silencio.

-¿Pooor qué me dices to todo el tiempo cosas feas? Hip.

-¿ah? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ranma con una gota en la frente.

-¿Te parezco atractiva? Porque yo, Hip, yo creo que tu, estás muuy bueno. Sólo estaba molestando a Mousse porque queríia hacerte sentir celos- Confiesa Akane con unas ristitas.

_-( y funcionó ¿Ah? ¿Dijo que yo estaba bueno?)-_

-Me hubiera gustado ser tu esposa ese día en en el que , hip, se arruinó todo.-

Ranma no podía creer la confesión que Akane le estaba haciendo, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para saber más, y aunque era conciente de que no era la manera correcta de obtener su información, la curiosidad pudo más

-Y… ¿Por qué querías ser mi esposa?

- ¿No es obvio? ¿No lo sospechas Ranma?- Akane se iba aproximando a Ranma de una manera felinamente peligrosa, haciendo que éste retrocediera aprisionándolo así contra la pared.

-¿A Akane…quéee haceeess?- Preguntó nervioso el chico de la coleta. –Creo que deberí….-

No pudo terminar la frase porque sus labios se vieron fieramente atrapados en los pétalos de rosas de su prometida que se resistía a soltarlos tan pronto. Ella paseaba atrevidamente sus manos por el perfecto dorso del chico y él tan sólo se dejaba llevar.

En fracción de segundos Ranma se encontraba escalando todas las capas de ozono de la tierra para conocer las constelaciones; y hasta podría jurar que alcanzó a ver a Jesús en las puertas del cielo ordenándole a aterrizar para que tomara el control de la situación. Una mano traviesa resbaló por una de las tonificadas nalguitas de él, haciéndole pegar un respingo. -¡AKANE NO!- Respiró entrecortado Ranma.

Akane sólo le quedó mirándolo y entonces sientió sus tripas retorcerse con mucha violencia y … -UUoooshshpppmmm-

Ranma la sostuvo para que continuara vomitando hasta el apellido. Terminado el proceso ella se enjuaga la voca y es llevada a su habitación.

-Uy, hace calor- Dijo Akane despojándose de su vestido en un santiamén, quedando en su ropa interior de cacheteros de encajes rojos.

Ranma ahora era víctima de una hemorragia nasal – _(¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué mis entrenamientos no incluyeron control hormonal? Uy, que bien le queda esa ropa de encajes, hace que su piel luzca más preciosísima, *Bum ,Cachetada mental* Qué bien, ahora hablo como el viejo libidinoso…aunque…tenía la leve sospecha de que estaba equivocado con lo del cuerpo de ladrillo, ahora compruebo que tampoco puedo volverla a llamar gorila ni palo de escoba…*Bum* Concéntrate Ranma, debes respetar a tu prometida…de saber lo que me estaba perdiendo me habría casado desde el primer día en que la conocí…)_

Akane lanza sobre su hombro el vestido y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Ranma para darle las buenas noches.

Él por su parte continuaba en su batalla mental y cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionó ante el húmedo beso de la chica que lucía casi en cueros – _(Tú también te controlas, nada de salir del capullo porque aún no es mi esposa… ¿Por qué de repente esa palabra no suena tan mal?... ¡oye! ¡Tú el de abajo! Dije que a dormir si es que no quieres un baño de hielo…vamos amiguito colabóreme que no quiero espantar a Akane. Si es que pretendes que algún día ella sea mi mujer, debes comportarte a la altura o sino la perderemos…y eso no es lo que queremos ¿Verdad?)- _Ante este sabio concejo, el instinto masculino del joven se relajó y durmió casi de manera inmediata.

-Te amo Ranma- Dice Akane medio dormida desde su cama envuelta en las sábanas.

-¿Me ama?- Ranma no daba crédito a sus oídos, y con una inmensa felicidad besa la frente de la chica. –Yo también te amo. Pero mejor te lo confieso cuando lo puedas recordar-

-¿Sabes Ranma? Quería lucir ese vestido para ti. No se porqué pero tienes la extraña habilidad de quitarme y devolverme la paz al mismo tiempo. No me siento así desde que murió mamá.

-¿Por qué Ukyo quería enseñarte a nadar?

-Porque el día en que mamá enfermó fué al lado de la piscina, en una vereda que ya no recuerdo pero sé que era un 16 de octubre. Ella me estaba cuidando mientras papá paseaba con Kasumi y Nabiki. Yo estaba nadando en lo hondo…aún era muy pequeña…pero mi papá me enseñó a nadar y ella…- Akane empieza a sollozar y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Ranma sujetaba su mano de la chica mientras retiraba de su hermoso rostro el largo cabello que ahora lucía desde que un accidente lo cortó años atrás. – Dime Akane ¿Qué pasó ese Día? Confía en mí.-

-Ella cayó al agua…y yo, yo… traté de sacarla…pero no podía…entonces, entonces nos estábamos ahogando las dos…papá nos sacó a tiempo. La llevamos al hospital, pero ella nunca mejoró.

-No fué tu culpa Akane, lo sabes- Le consuela Ranma apoyando su frente en ella.

-Ese día ella me dijo que debo cuidar con el corazón a quienes amo. Lo recordé ayer en un sueño. Por eso no quería volverte a pegar Ranma.- Concluye la chica mientras se reacomodaba en su cama para dormir. El joven de la trenza la arropa y se retira a sus aposentos no sin antes decir con una sonrisa – Buenas noches mi vida.-

El sol se trepaba por la ventana de una muchacha de cabello azulado. Ella abre pesadamente sus ojos y – Auch, mi cabeza-

-Buenos días bella durmiente.- Ella giró su vista hacia la puerta para ver a su prometido con una taza humeante de algo. –Un poco de café recargado te caerá bien-

Ella trató de quitarse las cobijas y el chico en un gesto de desaprobación le dice – Si yo fuera tú no haría eso. Bueno, no en presencia de un chico.- El deja la taza de café en su escritorio y saliendo de la alcoba- tómate un baño, el desayuno estará casi listo. Apropósito, Kasumi y Nabiki no llegan hasta el medio día.-

Akane no sabía por qué Ranma le había dicho las primeras palabras cuando se quitó las cobijas…-¿Cómo…?

Ukyo, Rioga y Ranma se encontraban desayunando en el comedor para cuando llegó Akane. –Buenos días Akane. ¿Cómo amaneces?- Pregunta la castaña con cara de malestar.

-Me quiero morir- Confirma Akane apoyando su cabeza en el comedor de la mesa.

En esos instantes aparece Shampoo acompañada de Mousse –Ni hao. ¿Cómo amanecieron chicas?

Akane y Ukyo levantan sus cabezas para mirar con desaliento a la chinita y eso fué suficiente respuesta para todos los presentes.

-Lo imaginé. Toma chicas, esto les ayudará con el malestar- Dice Shampoo, mientras ponía un pequeño frasco en la mesa.

-¿Eso te ayudó Shampoo?- Pregunta Akane con curiosidad.

-No. No lo necesité. Las amazonas tomamos un licor más fuerte en la aldea. Por eso no me afectó tanto los tragos de anoche-Concluye la chinita.

-Te envidio- Dice Akane recargada en la superficie de la mesa.

Después de un rato los seis chicos hablan animadamente, Mousse cuenta sobre su viaje al Tibet, Rioga habla de sus constantes visitas en cualquier parte del mundo y las chicas muertas de la risa por la payasada de anoche. Pues fué Ranma quién se encargó de recordarles.

-¡Oigan chicas! Necesitamos saber quién ganó.- dice eufórica Ukyo. Todas al instante van por sus carteras y ponen en fila india los pitillos y sombrillitas.

-¿Para que es eso?-Preguntan los chicos.

Cada una lleva la cuenta de los pitillos y sombrillas y quedó de la siguiente manera: Shampoo tenía 29 , Ukyo también tenía 29 y Akane… tenía 39.

-¡Gané!- Akane daba gritos y saltos.

-¿Cuál era el premio?- Pregunta Ranma temiendo por la respuesta si la ganadora hubiera sido Ukyo o Shampo.

-Un día de compras entero en cualquier centro comercial por cortesía de los bolsillos de las chicas.- Aclara Akane con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Compras? Aj, tenían que ser mujeres- dice Mousse.

-Aunque no será propiamente de nuestros bolsillos- dice en un tono pícaro Ukyo, mientras mostraba su cartera llena de dinero. Ante esta acción las otras chicas sonríen y sacan también sus carteras con más billetes aún.

-¿De donde salió todo ese dinero?- pregunta sospechoso Rioga y Mousse.

Las chicas solo carcajean sin responder la pregunta y se va alistando para salir de compras. Ranma tomó del brazo a Akane y le pide que vaya a la cocina. Ella inocentemente asienta y le sigue.

-¿Qué quieres Ranma?

Él sólo la mira fijamente a los ojos y sin previo aviso besa sus labios. –Sólo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado. No más trago o me veré obligado a ingresarte a un centro de alcohólicos anónimos- termina la sugerencia con una sincera sonrisa y vuelve a besar sus labios. – Ah, tampoco nada de encaramarse en las barras con un diminuto y sexy vestido que sólo lucirás para mi cuando tenga edad sufiente para hacerte mi esposa.-

Dicho esto sale corriendo y tarareando dejando a una atónita y sonrojada Akane.

_-(¿Habré hecho algo anoche de lo que no recuerdo?)-_ Pero la respuesta a su pregunta ya no importaba, porque había escuchado la declaración más esperada de su prometido.

Fin.


End file.
